Operation: woo Jane Foster
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: Loki's always been the more confident one, especially when it comes to the ladies, right? well, except that he has the most HUMONGOUS CRUSH on a certain astrophysicist, and he goes from his confident self to a hormonal teenager every time he sees her! so he tries to do the craziest things ever possible to woo Jane foster, only to somehow fail spectacularly and hilariously!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another crazy story i came up with! This time it's in the Thor category and the first attempt of Loki trying to woo Jane is based off of a poll that had been on there, and 2 people wanted it based on Jane/Loki, so... here it is as a summer treat for you guys! **

Chapter 1: Birthday suit fiasco

Loki had never been nervous in his lifetime, women were throwing themselves at him, taken aback by his beauty, while maintaining a confident façade, until he saw a certain little astrophysicist, and suddenly the confident façade crumbled into a billion tiny pieces, turning him from the confident, intelligent and sometimes arrogant prince of Asgard that he is (or was), and into a babbling, clumsy stammering shell of the man he had been whenever he was around her, he realized after questioning himself that he had a crush on Jane so big, it would've made the way Henry V wooed Catherine of Valois look like something a child would do a million times per week. Jane and Thor were friends after he started courting Sif, making it the ultimate opportunity for him to try and profess his love for her, sometimes some ways that would've made Aphrodite pee herself from laughing.

So, he was on Asgard after serving his sentence for the attack on earth when Jane Foster visited Asgard with her friend Darcy to check on things and say hello to everyone and study most of Asgard more and get an idea of their constellations. "By the nine realms, she is a beauty! But, what do I say to her without frightening her, 'hello' perhaps? Maybe, but I need to be more confident with myself in saying this to her, but her intelligence, her wit, her kindness, it makes me turn into a mere mortal teenager!" Loki said trying to get himself to swallow his fear and just talk to her. While said woman was talking to Frigga about exploring Asgard, Loki was trying to approach her, only to be stopped when Fandral decided he and the other warriors would show her around, causing Loki to grow completely angry on the inside at Fandral for stealing her away. He went to his chambers pounding the wall with his fist, feeling like his plan had been foiled _yet again _by Fandral's flirting with women. "Who does he _bloody _think he is?! Jane will be mine by the time the day will be out, but I will need to have her attention somehow, I would have to woo her in order to have her as my own!" Loki said pacing around his chambers angrily, trying to come up with a plan to have her love for him as well as let her know how he felt about her. After some time pacing around his room, he came up with a plan that would be practically fool-proof: he would be in her chambers naked as a newborn with a bow around his neck and when she would see him, he hoped she wouldn't be frightened and that she would jump him right there. He knew where her chambers were so he teleported there while she was still exploring Asgard with the warriors three.

"I hope to the gods that this works, I spent a few hours trying to perfect this, don't screw it now, old boy! You can do this, just don't freak out like you would every time!" he said to himself tying a green, black and gold bow around his neck and of course he was naked, so it was a little drafty for him, making him shiver a little. He chastised himself when his member was getting hard with excitement at the thought of Jane's reaction to seeing her 'present' in her bedchambers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane and Darcy were back from touring Asgard all day, and it had been getting to evening, so she sent Darcy to her bedchambers to pick up her journal for her so she could start writing some notes in there while she would be talking to Frigga.

* * *

Loki waited in her bedchambers for a few minutes until he heard someone at the door and struck a pose at the door, but he heard Darcy's voice at the outside of the door, he panicked and before he could teleport out of there, Darcy opened the door, seeing Loki with the bow, butt naked as the day he was born. "Lady Darcy, it's not what you think—" he tried to say before Thor, Sif, and Frigga were hearing the commotion. "Brother what is going—WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND IN LADY JANE'S CHAMBERS—AND WHAT IS WITH THE BOW AROUND YOUR NECK!?" Thor exclaimed when he got to the entrance of Jane's chambers, shocked with what he was seeing. As they were processing the situation, Sif doubled over in laughter while Darcy passed out from the sight. Thor just shook his head at the strange sight of his brother, naked as a babe with a bow around his neck, while Frigga was not happy with whatever it was Loki tried to do. Poor Loki was bright red when he was caught in Jane's bedchambers so he teleported back to his bedchambers, and got dressed for the nightly feast so he could face his family.

While he was there, he looked around him and found that Thor was trying to hide a smile, Sif's face was contorting to try and keep herself from laughing, Darcy was nowhere to be found, more than likely resting in the healing room, Frigga was still having that look that said 'you are in serious trouble, mister!', but when he looked at Jane, he felt like time had stopped, his heart was racing like crazy, and his mouth was dry. 'I wish that I could lay my lips on those divine, plum-like lips of hers, savoring their flavor. I wish that I would hold her, shielding her from her nightmares, drying her tears, replacing them with happiness and smiles.' He thought to himself as he was lifting a goblet of wine to his lips, but missed as the wine was falling onto the front of his pants, embarrassing him in the process. Loki embarrassed yet again left the feasting hall to his chambers, still embarrassed about the failed attempt at wooing Jane. When he got there, he lay on his bed trying to come up with another way of wooing Jane, without the interference of Thor or anyone. He was taking a bath before getting himself to bed when he was dreaming about her.

* * *

"_Loki, stop!" she yelped when he nipped her shoulder. "Make me, my dearest." He growled while pinching her butt. She giggled while trying to get him away enough to put on her dress. She turned and kissed his chin, trailing down his neck, nipping on his Adam's apple, and finally getting to the base of his neck, pressing lingering kisses, while he tipped her head up, kissing her senseless. "I love you, my darling Jane." He said wrapping his arms around her. "As I love you, my sweet Loki." She said while he threaded his fingers through her hair. He carried her bridal style back to the bed, her long chestnut hair splayed on the pillow when he sat her gently on it, kissing her everywhere, getting to her earlobe, where he nipped it. He gazed down at his beloved, one hand caressing her cheek while the other smoothed over her stomach._

* * *

By the time he woke up, the water was warm, but he needed to get out of the tub soon before the water would be cold. He was in his pajama bottoms, walking over to the bed, hoping to somehow come up with another outrageous method of wooing Jane Foster. 'Jane, soon you will be mine my sweet girl, and I hope to be yours as well.' He thought to himself one last time before sleeping the night away.

**If anyone at all has any crazy ideas as to what Loki's next attempt should be, please feel free to either review it or PM me your idea, if i like it i will mention you in the next chapter! **

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter from the oven, i have my greek myth fanfic chapter to somehow finish, my fairy tale fanfic to finish before starting my next one, whew! anyways, here's another fanfic for you! **

**Don't worry Prncsspch915, i will use either one or two of your ideas in a chapter! **

**italics are basically Loki's dreams/imagination, in case anyone didn't know!**

Chapter 2: The Romantic Bedroom incident

Loki woke up still feeling embarrassed about the failure that happened when he tried to woo Jane in her bedchambers. "Ugh, another day in Asgard as a risen prince, without a princess of my own." He sulked while headed for the bathroom to take his bath. While he was taking a bath, he had an idea that he would be _absolutely sure _would be fool proof: instead of being in Jane's bedchambers, she would go to his, but he would need to have some rose petals, candles, anything romantic that he would be able to think of, while he would be covered in rose petals, but he would need to have a LOT of them in order to have some part of his attempt accomplished. As for the candles, he thought of having some scented candles in his bedchambers, it was going to be pretty tedious getting the things he needed without being seen by _anyone!_

* * *

"Darcy, you ok?" Jane asked when she noticed Darcy acting a little weird. She was usually happy-go-lucky, but after yesterday, something in Darcy had changed, like she had seen a ghost. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." She said sheepishly as Jane was looking on, not quite convinced about her saying that she was fine. "Really, 'cause to me, you _don't _look fine, what's going on with you? You look like you saw a ghost or something." She said with a stern look. "Ok, remember when you sent me to pick up your journal from your bedchambers? Well, I get there, and I see Loki, butt-naked as a newborn baby with a green bow around his neck, and pretty _well-endowed_, if that was your idea of a prank, rest assured I'm not laughing a single damn bit!" Darcy said still seething and scarred by the sight. "'Prank?' I would never do that kind of thing to you, and I wonder why he was even in my bedchambers anyway?" she asked curious. "Pfft, no idea, probably was wanting to belittle you with 'mortals are insects' this and 'mortals are made to be ruled' that, you know how he is." Darcy scoffed tucking her hair behind her ear. Jane knew from Thor that Loki had served his sentence for the attack on earth, but was starting to wonder if he was playing a prank on her or something of the other kind.

* * *

Loki was in the gardens, looking for some roses to have for his second attempt at wooing Jane, hoping she would somehow be mesmerized by what she was seeing in his bedchambers, but he needed to be flawless and careful with what he was doing so as not to be seen by anyone, not even his own mother. "I wonder if she likes red, white roses, gods this is confusing, even for an intellectual such as myself, but this is all about Jane." He said to himself, he knew that Jane would be afraid of him, she knew after all about the attack on earth and using the destroyer to nearly kill Thor and Sif and the warriors three and level her home. He didn't want her to be afraid of him after he realized he had a big crush on her, especially looking back to his fight on the bifrost with Thor when he threatened to 'pay a visit to her himself' as he had said trying to get Thor to fight him. As he continued looking around the gardens to find the right roses for his next attempt, he didn't know his mother was behind him until she bent down and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "I was looking around my gardens when I heard you mumbling to yourself while browsing around the roses, now….about last night, what were you trying to do?" she asked. Loki blushed and his mouth was dry, like he was swallowing hot coals. "Well, can you promise not to tell anyone, please mother?" he asked. Frigga smiled warmly, urging her youngest son to tell her why. "The reason for yesterday is because I have _very strong _feelings for Lady Foster, but I don't know how to tell her." He said shyly looking down on the ground, fiddling with his fingers. "Loki, eventually you are going to have to tell her, or you might lose her forever, my sweet boy." Frigga said getting back to her feet, before walking away towards the palace. He thought for a moment, and although she was right, it wouldn't stop him from trying to accomplish his quest for having Jane Foster as his wife and lover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane was with Darcy studying the stars and constellations, admiring how beautiful they looked in the sky. Thor came up to Jane and Darcy to find out how things were going, identifying and studying the sky. "Hey, Thor Darcy was telling me about what happened yesterday, and just so you guys know, I had no idea about that sort of thing at all!" Jane said hoping that she would reason with them. "Yes, as of late my brother has been acting rather strange, I wonder why that is though; I have never seen him in that kind of behavior before." Thor said suspicious about Loki's behavior. Whenever Thor would somehow mention the name Jane, Loki would get red, sweaty and even in some cases, swoon over that particular name. He did wonder if Loki had a crush on Jane, seeing as how he would act weird around her, around the others he was normal, but around her, it was as if his mask somehow would break off. He would have to ask him about that later on when they would get back.

* * *

Loki was searching for candles, trying to find the right ones that would make a romantic setting for when she would see _his bedchambers _instead of hers and have him profess his love for her without failing like the last time. He luckily had some candles from one of his supervised visits to earth and was fascinated by the scented candles that would be in the "Yankee Candle" store, so he had gotten some that would smell like cookies, flowers, cake, a tropical island, and freshly done laundry. He had the roses in his room, petals on the floor, stems in the trash, and even had some petals on the outside of his room, starting in a trail from a corridor to his room, hoping it would help Jane find his bedchambers. A wave of his hand and the candles were lit, and he hoped to finally have Jane in his sights and hopefully as his lover and eventually, wife.

* * *

Darcy, Jane, Thor and the others were back in the palace after the sun started setting, giving a serene glow to the asgardian scenery. "Darcy, my friend, we must go on and maybe pry some answers from Loki as to what his behavior is about." Thor said when Jane headed back to her chambers to write in her journal about what she had seen. "Ok, but I hope you have mew-mew with you when something should happen." Darcy said. Thor chuckled, shaking his head when she said the name of his hammer wrong, as they headed for Loki's bedchambers, hoping he would tell them what's going on with him. "Hey, Thor….." Darcy said looking on the floor, and seeing that they are rose petals. They went around the corner, and it trailed further down the hall. "What is all this…come, Darcy we must follow this trail. It would lead to his bedchambers." Thor said while Darcy was trying to catch up with him.

* * *

Loki was lying on the bed, Naked and imagining what it would be like, seeing Jane come in through his door. "_Whoa, what is this place?" Jane asked stepping through the door to his bedchambers. "Rose petals, candles, wow." She said in awe. She heard the door shut behind her, and when came towards the bed, there was Loki, clad with rose petals on his crotch, lying on the bed seductively. He woke up, propping himself on his elbows, beckoning her with his finger, influencing her to come to him._

* * *

That all came to an end when Darcy and Thor entered his bedchambers, causing him to wake up, horrified and panicked that Darcy and Thor were inside his room. "Brother, what is going-WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND THIS TIME IN _YOUR _BEDCHAMBERS!?" Thor demanded. Loki was red as a ripe cherry, with Thor seeing him naked again. Darcy fainted again, but Thor caught her, hauling her gently on his shoulders while he glared at Loki for this outrageous 'prank' he pulled off. "Are you trying to 'cause us to have heart attacks' as the midgardians would say?!" Thor demanded, ready to smash Loki silly with Mjolnir. "No, Thor, You don't understand!" Loki said as the others were hearing the commotion, except for Jane, who was in her bedchambers writing in her journal. Sif was guffawing, Fandral had his hand over his eyes, and Volstagg was speechless, while Hogun was just astonished with what he had seen.

* * *

Loki showed up at the feast, feeling excruciatingly embarrassed about his failed second attempt at wooing Jane. "Failed, yet again, why do these things happen to me, do I not deserve to have someone of my own to love and cherish forever, do I not deserve to be…..happy?" he thought trying to hold back the angry, frustrated tears threatening to come out of his eyes, while sitting in his chair, contemplating on the events, he made Darcy faint, yet again, Thor got angry at him, Sif laughed at him again, and Jane still didn't notice a thing about Loki trying to get her attention.

* * *

"_Loki, you are such a devil!" Jane said while he was carrying her in his arms, settling her on the bed, pressing kisses everywhere while getting on top of her, and whispering some nothings in her ear. "Yes, but I am _your _devil, my angel." He said kissing her earlobe. She smoothed her hands down his back, feeling his muscles as she nipped his neck, going to his shoulder._

* * *

Loki woke up from his sleep, wondering if somehow he could tame the craziness of trying to woo her using the most outrageous of methods he would think of, but ultimately decided he would not give up on trying to win her heart. "If my other attempts fail, I will try being more subtle about wooing Lady Foster, if it costs me my life!" Loki vowed, trying to sleep well for tomorrow.

**Rate and Review! send me some more ideas, don't be shy, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's yet another chapter from yours truly! hope that this works for everyone who is reading this, i think i'm running out of ideas (i still have the ones from one person), so HELP PLEASE! **

**warning: language and sexual situations**

Chapter 3: The amorous smell disaster

Loki woke up still frustrated and irritated that his methods of wooing Jane were disastrous, first Thor, Darcy and Sif caught him Naked in her bedchambers, then Thor and everyone else followed the trail of roses which led to a naked Loki lying on the bed, unknowingly that it was only for Jane's viewing pleasure, provided that she wouldn't be afraid of him at all. He decided to be somewhat subtle, instead of being naked, he would still wear his armor, but he would put on some 'cologne' as the midgardians called it in order to have her attention. "I need to make sure that I have the right flowers in order to produce the perfect fragrance, that should get her attention somehow, but I need to go flower hunting at the gardens." Loki said heading out the door to the gardens.

* * *

By this time, Thor and Darcy were getting irate and suspicious over what Loki was trying to do, whether he was pranking them both or not, they were not amused by what he was doing. Darcy was still traumatized by seeing Loki naked twice within two days of being on Asgard with Jane to study the aspects of Asgard. "This is crazy, am I a 'hot naked guy' magnet or something!?" Darcy asked while trying to focus on helping Jane with seeing and taking notes of Asgard's sights. "No Darcy, but we need to find out about what's going on with Loki before we see yet another unpleasant sight occurring when we find him." Thor said taking Mjolnir with him while Darcy, this time around, had her taser with her.

* * *

Jane saw the irate duo walk by after she was curious as to why they were suddenly getting angry with what Loki was doing, but decided to keep focusing on her notes for her journal. 'I wonder what's going on with them, just yesterday Darcy was happy-go-lucky, Thor and Sif were happy, now, they look pretty angry and ready to kill somebody, but it's because of Loki, I wonder why that is.' She thought to herself writing down some constellation notes and even drawing some so she could remember.

* * *

Loki was busy getting some roses, jasmine, cedar wood, even some strawberries and oranges, vanilla, and headed to his bedchambers to make his own 'cologne' to try and get Jane to smell the fragrance and hopefully result in some love-making between them both. He went back to his bedchambers to make the fragrance, hopefully without fail. "I hope she likes this scent on me, normally midgardians would wear it for occasions or to try and attract a potential spouse, so I hope this works well for me." he said carefully making sure everything was perfect, with the right amount of extract and concentrate and the scents mixed together. When it was all finished, after a few hours of making his cologne and putting the fragrant liquid in a bottle, he finally decided to test it on himself after putting a few drops on his neck and rubbing it into his skin, making sure the scent was there, and it was like heaven for him, he was proud of himself for perfecting the scent, but had to be careful of the potency around the others. As he was walking by, trying to find Jane, he was stopped by Thor and Darcy, still irate about yesterday. "LOKI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YESTERDAY'S—A- A- ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor tried to say while trying to suppress the sneezing that was coming from him, while Darcy was trying to calm him down everyone caught on to the noise and looked at Loki, who blushed from embarrassment. Loki ran from them, and as he was trying to get back to his bedchambers, a maid somehow caught his scent and followed him back to his room.

When he got back there, he never knew the maid was there until he turned around, seeing her with a glazed look in her eyes. "My dear prince, you smell heavenly, mind if I have a sniff?" she said huskily. She grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it open, exposing her naked body before him. "What are you doing here in my bedchambers, don't you have something to clean up!?" Loki asked clearly surprised about what the maid was doing. "Oh, I have something to clean up, alright, and it lies in between your legs." She said with a sultry tone to her voice. Loki backed away from her, trying to get to the bathroom, but she went up to him, palming her hand on his crotch hard. "Don't you feel anything for me, your highness?" she asked pouting her lower lip out. Loki was backing up from the crazy maid's touch at this point and he didn't want to do it, but he had to knock her out temporarily in order for him to get to the bathtub. He put his hand to her forehead and cast a spell that would put her to sleep temporarily while he would get in the bathtub to wash the scent off before facing his family.

* * *

"Dear gods, not really what I wanted though, the maid caught the scent, Thor sneezed, I think I made the scent too powerful, a maid tried to seduce me, not that I minded, but I wanted Jane to somehow do that!" Loki said reflecting on the events that happened with the cologne he made himself. As he was thoroughly washing the scent off, he thought of how to explain to Thor what was going on without having him whack him silly with Mjolnir and have his regained reputation as a prince tarnished by some strange antics that he was doing. When he was done, he had a bathrobe and some pajama bottoms on, but was wary of stepping out of the bathroom door for fear that the maid would ravage him right in his own bedchambers. So he stepped out cautiously, surveying the maid and she woke up, hand rubbing her head, obviously dazed by the look of it.

"Ooh, where am I?" she moaned out loud while getting up from the floor. She shivered, but realized she was naked when she looked down. "What in Valhalla!? —" she turned and saw Loki with a surprised and embarrassed expression on her face. "My prince, my humblest apologies, but HOW DID I GET TO YOUR CHAMBERS, MILORD?!" she asked trying to gather her clothes together. "Well, milady….you must have caught the scent of my cologne when I was passing by, causing a rather, strange, effect on yourself….you tried to seduce me." he explained causing the maid's face to turn redder than a cherry. "FORGIVE ME YOUR HIGHNESS!" she said going to her knees while holding her dress together. With a sweep of his hand, her dress was fixed, and she was out of his bedchambers in a hurry, shielding her face from any passersby.

* * *

He went to the feast, with Thor not sneezing too loudly, Darcy still glaring at him, Sif trying not to laugh so hard, and Fandral trying again to flirt with Jane, much to his disgust and anger, but he smirked, knowing that if Jane were to love him, Fandral wouldn't _dare _try to flirt with her. When Sif was telling the stories about seeing Loki naked those two days, they were laughing, thinking that Loki was pulling a prank on the Asgardians again, like the old days. Although he was really embarrassed as she was telling the stories, it felt somewhat good that they were slowly accepting him.

* * *

He was back in his bedchambers, and he was starting to sleep, when he was having a rather _sexy dream _about Jane, again.

_Loki was sleeping when he felt sensations coming from between his legs, waking him up almost immediately. He felt someone sucking hard on him while caressing the orbs below his member, making him come fast and furious on his bed sheets. He then heard some rustling of the sheets and there was Jane, three months pregnant with their first child. "Minx." He sassed while getting up from bed. "Well good morning to you too, darling!" Jane countered getting up from their bed to get a bathrobe on. He loved her with every fiber of his well-being, the day she said she was pregnant he smiled like a goofy guy who was rejoicing over a girl saying yes to a coffee date._

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, irritated that the third attempt failed, but he wouldn't give up, not if it took him a billion years, but Jane would only live for so long that by the time he would finally woo her, she would probably die of old age. "I must not give up, third time a charm? I would have a word with the bloody idiot who said that!" Loki said before falling back asleep, contemplating on 'plan D'.

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter of this somewhat outrageous story, where Loki hopes to finally somehow 'woo her', so enjoy this latest chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Gifts and Dates battle

Loki woke up contemplating on what 'Plan D' would be, but then he remembered a custom that involved gifts and courtship: if a man gives a woman a gift she likes, she has to go with him to an outing, wherever he would want to be, in other words, he has to give her she likes a gift in order for her to go out on a date with him. It was perfect because that way, he could get to know Jane better, and hopefully, not have her scared to death of him. So, he went out of his way to find the perfect gift for Jane, so he would take her on an outing, but it would have to be something she loves so much, she would _have _to accept the request for 'a date' as the Midgardians called it. It was going to be tricky for him, but the rewards would be worth it in the end _when, _not if, she would love the gift and say yes to an outing with him.

* * *

Thor was still angry and skeptical about what was going on with Loki, thankfully he wasn't naked, but the smell, whatever it had been, made him sneeze so much, he had to carry a cloth with him wherever he went, wiping the tears and stuff coming out of his nose and eyes. "I am telling all of you, something is up with Loki, I don't know why, but I am skeptical about his motives as of late." Thor said while Jane and Darcy were looking on at the others sparring. "I don't know what Loki had on him, it smelled heavenly though, but whoa it was overpowering on certain levels!" Darcy said waving her hand in front of her nose. Jane felt bad for her former lover and her assistant and friend after having weird things happen that suddenly had their moods changing like fashion trends. When they all left, Jane was sitting on the bench, overlooking her notes to make sure she didn't miss or leave out anything important.

It was getting to be a hectic situation for Loki choosing the perfect gift for Jane, he knew she wasn't much of a jewelry person, and he didn't know if she would be allergic to anything floral. He remembered that she loved the stars, so he decided she would have a rare flower, so he set off to find this flower to give to Jane, but he needed to be quick. So he had his things ready, and the weird thing was he knew where it was, so he had to be careful about getting the rose without attracting attention from bandits. The kind of flower he was looking for was in multiple colors, almost like a rainbow colored rose in a sense, he knew where they were, so he had to be subtle about getting this rose to her without people being wary about where he was going. When he had his things ready and was ready to get on his horse, he made sure the coast was clear before hearing a familiar set of stomping boots, and realized that it was Thor. "Brother, where do you think you are going?" he asked upon approaching him with Darcy beside him. "Thor, how nice to see you, and you too Lady Darcy!" he said cheerfully. "Cut the crap, Loki! What's going on?" she asked wanting to have some answers about the past three days. He didn't know how to tell them about what happened the past three days, so he decided to reveal part of the truth to them. When he was about to say something, Jane came up to Darcy, needing her and Thor for some clarification. "Hello, Jane." Loki said shyly. Jane looked at him, and she was wary of him, but at that point she didn't care. "Hey, Loki! Thanks for finding Thor and Darcy for me, I wanted to ask them about some clarification with a particular constellation." Jane explained while pulling Darcy by her arm. "We will talk later, brother when you get back." Thor said following the two women. Loki smiled to himself, happy that he finally said hello to Jane, and she didn't get angry and yell at him or scream and run away. He got to the stables, finding the horse he normally took, named Eskel, and having the horse saddled and ready for his journey.

* * *

When the trio were back looking over some stuff in Jane's journal, they were wondering about what had gotten Loki flustered to where he was doing those crazy things the past few days, but for both Thor and Darcy, the way Loki said hello to Jane was a big clue of why he was a little flustered and acting like a hormonal, crazy teenager. Jane was just taking a little forced nap when Thor and Darcy started to put some of the pieces of the puzzle together. "I don't know why Loki is acting like this, but when he said hi to Lady Foster, he was a little shy around her and when you and Lady Foster first got here, Loki was flustered around her, I know not what it means though." Thor asked suspicious about Loki's antics. "Call me crazy, Thor but I think he has a crush on Jane that might be why he's so nerve-wracked around her." Darcy said looking up from a book she brought along to Asgard. "You think my brother has feelings for Lady Foster?" Thor said questioningly. "Think about it, Thor….the way he is around her, I'm surprised that he only got enough of his courage to say hi to her." Darcy said marking her page in her book. Thor thought for a moment and he did notice that his silver tongue would turn to lead around Jane, so Darcy would possibly be right about why he'd been acting odd.

* * *

When Loki was riding on a lusher valley area, desperately trying to get to the rose, he had a big smile still plastered on his face. "It feels glorious, Jane said hello and she wasn't even scared of me, wary maybe, but not scared, oh happy day!" he said continuing to ride Eskel. Eskel nickered as if he was proud of Loki for having some courage enough to say hello to her. As he rode by, seeing the green grass, the trees, and even some animals, he knew he was getting closer to getting his rainbow rose for Jane. They got to the area where the rainbow rose was, and was astonished to discover that there were _lots _of them, so he decided to pluck some in order to make a bouquet to give to Jane. He looked around to make sure there were no bilge snipe around to disturb him in his 'quest', the coast was clear and he started plucking one rose from the ground. As he went on undisturbed, picking the roses, his horse started going a little wild, indicating that something was wrong. He got up slowly putting the roses carefully in a satchel on the saddle and it wasn't until he heard a loud roar that he realized that there was a bilge snipe charging towards him so Loki decided to battle the bilge snipe in addition to somehow prove his love for her.

* * *

Thor and Darcy were sitting around a fireplace, talking about what was going on earth prior to both women being on Asgard for research of the constellations and aspects of the realm eternal. Suddenly they saw Fandral come in the drawing room where they were sitting with an excited, surprised look on his face. "Thor, Lady Lewis you must come and see this!" Fandral said. "What is this about, has something happened to Loki?" Thor asked concerned for his brother. "He's not hurt, but you may want to bring along Lady Foster." Fandral said before continuing on his way to the back entrance to the stables. Thor and Darcy were skeptical about what he did, but went to get Jane anyway just to have her see something Loki did.

* * *

After the hectic, long battle with the bilge snipe, which was the biggest he had killed yet, he not only had the roses intact, he had the bilge snipe tied up with rope and dragged along the valley, getting to the streets where people were people were looking on, surprised and amazed with his kill, determined to show his 'gifts' to Jane. 'I hope she likes them!' Loki thought to himself confidently as he got to the back entrance, rainbow roses and his kill on hand, and waited for his 'future wife'.

* * *

"Hey Jane, come on!" Darcy yelled from the doorway. "Why, what's going on?" she asked closing her journal. Darcy put the journal to the side and dragged her along by the arm. "Just come on, you might even use this for your research on Asgard some time!" Darcy said as Jane was walking alongside her, Sif and the warriors three and Thor. Jane was skeptical as to why suddenly she was coming along to see something, but then again it would be useful for her research into Asgard's cultural aspects. When she got there, she saw Loki with a bouquet of what looked to be rainbow roses and there was a strange looking creature behind him. "Whoa, what's all this then?" she asked as Loki approached her. "Here, these are for you." He said giving her the roses. "They're pretty, thank you." She said gratefully as she took those roses from him, kissing him on his cheek, producing a blush from both of them. She left, going back to her room to put the roses in a vase.

Loki was in his room, peachy as can be because not only did she accept his gift, she kissed his cheek, he was giggling and dancing, loopy from happiness of his plan being a success, provided that she knew about the particular custom that came with accepting his gift. He wondered where he should go, should he go to a meadow and look at the constellations with her, talking about the many stars that were there, oh the possibilities were endless. "I can't believe she kissed me, I feel so….so happy and bright that she kissed me, what soft lips she has!" he said still smiling while his fingers delicately touched the place where she kissed his cheek. He wondered where he would take her, and ended up deciding on a place he remembered visiting as a child, whenever he wanted to just get away from it all and relax.

* * *

Jane was still in her room, admiring the roses when she noticed somebody knocking on the door. When she opened it, she saw Loki in his casual armor. "Loki, hey what are you doing here?" she asked surprised that he was standing there. "Remember when you accepted my gift, Jane?" he asked confused. "Yes…..is this some kind of Asgardian custom?" she asked skeptical. "Yes, by accepting my gift to you, you agreed to go on an outing with me." he explained. Jane was still confused for a little bit, until she realized that by accepting his gift, she accepted a date with him to somewhere. Jane's eyes widened for a little bit, and she realized that Loki was maybe standing there for a few minutes, nervous that she wasn't saying anything. "Ok, so apparently I accepted your 'offer', so where do you want to go?" she asked in a more resigned tone. His eyes were lit up, twinkling as they walked with her hand around his arm. "Well, it's an area I used to visit when Thor and I were growing up, whenever I wanted to get away from it all and just be myself." He said wistfully recalling the days when he would sit there and clear his mind. Jane was still wary about where he was taking her and why, but decided to go with him for their sakes.

When they got there, it was beautiful, but she was a little wary about his motives as to why he was taking her to this 'secret area', which was beautiful, with a lake, lush grass, high trees around the place, a huge Cliffside with a waterfall, and some fragrant flowers in the area. She admired the place for a minute then turned to Loki who had a hopeful smile on his face. "So, what do you think of this place?" he asked. "It's…beautiful, I will admit." She said still looking around. She wasn't happy that she was tricked by a bunch of exotic flowers into going on a date with him, and not only that, she was scared that he would somehow either trick her into doing something of his bidding or he would kill her or do lord knew what after what several people had told her during most of her stay in Asgard. But, now Loki seemed more….sweet, hopeful, even gentle. This had Jane on edge since he first stepped at her bedchamber door, asking about the gift. She was still looking around the area when she heard a splash. She looked to where the sound was and there he was, bare and swimming around. "Jane, why don't you swim with me?" he asked. She didn't have a bathing suit with her, and she didn't want to swim in her birthday suit with someone who would kill her or worse, but she didn't want to be rude, so she went behind some bushes and trees to strip out of her clothes. She covered herself as she came out from behind the bushes Loki's back was to her, being a gentleman suddenly. She slowly went inside the lake, it was nice, a little cold, but nice for her liking. She knew how to swim, so she started out with a breaststroke, getting adapted to the water's pleasant coolness. Loki was looking on at the woman who was swimming, mesmerized by how gracefully she was swimming, as he was watching, his member was becoming uncomfortably hard and he could tell there were little bunches of his seed leaking out of him, nearly embarrassing him in the process. "Loki, you ok?" she asked after noticing an uncomfortable look on his face. "Yes, I'm…I'm fine, don't worry about me." he said assuring her he was fine, even though he wasn't.

* * *

When they were back at the palace, after getting to know one another while swimming and even splashing each other, Loki walked her back to her bedchambers, keeping a lookout for anyone who might not be someone friendly. He knew Jane was scared of him due to what people were telling her about what he had done on Asgard, but if she got to know him better, she wouldn't be scared of him and would dismiss all the talk about him being a traitor to Asgard and a monster. When they got back to her bedchambers, she stopped at the door and he went to face her, nervous about what he would say to her. "So, here we are. I hope to see you again soon, Jane. Do you may be want to get to know me better?" He said slightly nervous. As he started leaving inwardly scolding himself for his choice of words. "Wait! I would like to get to know you some more." Jane said stopping him in his tracks. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but when he turned to face her, she looked shy and even some of her wariness was gone. "Perfect, I shall see you in the morn. Good night, my lady." He said smiling. She bowed respectively as she went inside.

* * *

Loki was back in his bedchambers, with a skip in his step and happy like a boy who had gotten a piece of candy as a treat. "Yes, I now have her…I hope to know her better as time goes on, I also hope she would be my wife and princess someday." He said happily spinning around and even hugging himself before going to sleep on his bed, with a big smile and sweet dreams coming to him. He felt proud of himself when he took her there, because he never told anyone about the place, not even his family. He hoped to know her better as time would go on.

* * *

**Yaysies! Jane and Loki want to get to know each other more, oh happy day! i need some more ideas for Chapter 5 on how he might continue wooing her, please! **

**Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this is late, i'm _seriously _starting to run out of ideas for this one, but i'm not abandoning it!**

**warning: masturbation  
**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except plot!**

Chapter 5: Poetic traits

Loki woke up the next morning, smiling like an idiot, still happy over that their date went successfully well and that she wanted to get to know him more. He took a bath, singing to himself as he scrubbed himself, he wondered what it would be like if Jane were in the tub with him, it would certainly be sexy and lovely, but he didn't want to scare her off, not when he was getting somewhat closer to having her in his loving embrace. He thought about what else he would do with her, and he decided on showing his better, softer qualities to her instead of being fearful of his more evil qualities, in the form of a love note/poem. He didn't exactly know how he would write a poem but he was going to do his best with this thing. How he would end up starting it, he didn't know, but he wasn't a smart man for nothing. As he was starting the poem, saying that he would be a more attentive person if he had a lover with him, he was intelligent and could hold conversations, he would love her until the day that Asgard would fall, he would be a more sweeter, gentler kisser as he had noticed that some of the kisses were somewhat forced by Thor. As he kept going with some of his better qualities, he heard someone knocking on the door, and frantically put the poem somewhere in his desk. "C-Come in!" he said when he had the poem in a hidden spot.

When the door opened, it was Jane who was there. "Oh Jane, hello! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised that she was the one who knocked on her door. "Hi, Loki….listen, I know about what had been going on the past few days, and although I think you are a sweet guy, how do I know you won't try to either kill me or something like that?" she asked still slightly wary of him. Loki was surprised that she said that, but he saw it as an opportunity for him to show off some of his better traits. "Jane, I know you think me evil and demented, but give me a chance to show you my better, softer side of me, and maybe….maybe you might change your mind about what the others tell you…." He said to her holding out his hand to her, and although she was hesitant about taking his hand, it would give both of them a chance to show them their softer qualities instead of the ones that are normally talked about. So, she took it, and ended up in one of Frigga's gardens, in a specific spot he used to go to as a child. She sat on the grass, green as it would possibly be, soil looking freshly put in the gardens along with more than likely fertilizer, flowers bright, colorful and radiant, and even a pond where fish would swim and play with people's fingers and toes should they be dipped in water to feel its pleasant temperature. "Beautiful, isn't it….my mother only has the most talented and experienced of gardeners tend to her gardens to keep it to perfection." He said while she was looking around, smiling in awe of the trees and flowers. He smiled to himself, enjoying that she was admiring his mother's garden.

As they were sitting there enjoying the sight of the garden, Jane plucked a rose and handed it to Loki, who took it and put it in her hair, getting behind her ear. "You look beautiful with that flower, Jane." He said bashfully. She blushed and looked down at her hands, trying to maintain composure at his compliment, she was still afraid of him, but overall, he was being sweet, even gentle towards her….she thought herself silly for believing the talk about Loki being evil and psychotic, which of course he proved when he tried to take over her home. But so far, no ounce of his dark personality surfaced and everything was going pretty well for them. He started imagining what it would be like if their children played in the gardens.

* * *

"_Be careful and don't damage anything!" Jane yelled as their two sons were running around their grandmother's garden, playing some tag, while Loki had his arm around her, keeping her to his side whilst the boys were playing hide and seek this time around_. _"Dearest Jane, let them have their fun, they are only boys after all." He said kissing the side of her temple. She sighed knowing they could only be children for so long, but needed to be more mature as they would grow older. "I suppose, but I don't want them to get in trouble, you know?" she said snuggling into his embrace._

* * *

Thor and Darcy started doing a little digging and started with Loki's chambers, wanting to find some proof of their theory about Loki crushing on Jane. Thor felt uneasy about breaking into his brother's room to find something. "Thor, I think I found something!" Darcy yelled out as he went to her side and found a rolled up parchment on Loki's desk. Thor unraveled it carefully and as they read it, Darcy's eyes widened wide and Thor's jaw dropped as they found definite proof of Loki having a serious crush on Jane, but he knew about how Loki would get when it came to some women, but Jane was a _huge _exception because he had _never _seen Loki turn into a teenager in heat with any other woman than Jane. They heard noises and scrambled to find some hiding places after putting the poem back in its spot as Loki came inside with a smile on his face as he was dancing around his bedchambers, twirling around as he flopped on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

After a while, his top half of armor vanished as if made of smoke and started to touch himself everywhere. "Oh Jane, I love how you are witty and smart, how you care about others…." He said playing with his nipples much to the dismay and horror of Darcy and Thor. "Let me take your fears of me away and replace it with desire, my love!" he moaned out touching his inner thighs and brushing his hand over his hardening bulge. It went on for a while until he unlaced his trousers and lowered it passed his ass, exposing his hardened cock, standing up in attention. Darcy was trying not to let a noise pass through her body, not even a fart as she was watching him jerk off to his fantasy about her boss. 'Oh, my god…what the fuck am I even still standing around here for!?' she thought to herself as Thor was trying to cover his eyes, but he was still hearing the moans and pants. She saw him stroking his cock, pumping his shaft up and down while the other hand cupped and played with his orbs. He was thrashing his head on his pillow as he was touching himself, immersed in his fantasy about making love to Jane, unknowing and unaware that there was an audience in his room. He was moaning out her name while pumping furiously this time around. He yelled out her name as he came, practically shooting a big load up like a geyser. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up, giving Thor and Darcy time to get out of his bedchambers. As they were walking, they were staggering a little, now knowing that Loki was bonkers about Jane. To top it all off, they looked like they saw a ghost as they went passed the guards. Thor went to his bedchambers and Darcy went to hers, where she ran to the bathroom to throw up somewhere, shaken by seeing Loki masturbate to her boss, her sweet, tiny ambitious boss. "Ok, your honor, I now have my proof, I guess that's what I get for snooping, an unpleasant showing of jerking off!" Darcy grumbled to herself.

* * *

As she was lying on her bed in her bedchambers, she contemplated on how they were going to explain what they found without dropping big hints about what they saw when they were 'going into hiding' when Loki entered his bedchambers. 'This is going to be like trying to defuse a bomb that would go off in about 30 seconds, one wrong snip and it's game over for us!' She thought to herself trying to will away the images of Loki masturbating in his bedchambers. As she was trying to do just that, she heard a knock on the door, and when she opened it, it was Sif with a worried look on her face. "Darcy, are you and Thor well, you look like you have seen a spirit of a feared warrior…" she said examining Darcy. "F-Fine, just…fine, I needed a umm…..break, that's what I needed…" Darcy said trying to suppress her anxiety. Sif wasn't convinced, but didn't press the matter further. She left the door way, and Darcy flopped back down on the bed, quaking with fear and anxiety over the situation that occurred.

* * *

Loki was dressed for the feast, happy that he got to show her some of Frigga's gardens and got to know her better. When he got there, he noticed Thor and Darcy fidgeting in their seats; skin paler than even his by healthy standards, looking like they had just murdered someone within Asgard's walls. 'What's going on with them, I've never seen Lady Darcy and Thor look like this before in many years….' He thought to himself putting a piece of a cooked, tender meat in his mouth with a fork. He looked at Jane and winked at her, causing a flush of pink to coat her cheeks while conversing with some of the Asgardians. He imagined a child suckling on Jane's breast while he would hold her, watching a pair little emerald eyes and chestnut hair look up at them, trusting and content with warmth as their child would take in his fill of milk before resting.

He went back to his chambers, ready to rest for the night as he contemplated on what to do next, but not without him trying to find out what was wrong with Thor and Darcy and how to help them with their ailment that they were having.

* * *

**Rate and review! **

**X3**


End file.
